


"I'm not going anywhere"

by australiancarisi



Series: alternate sonny verse [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Feels, spoilers for 21x12, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: A little story based on the last episode*Spoilers for 21x12*
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: alternate sonny verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544632
Kudos: 15





	"I'm not going anywhere"

You lent against the kitchen counter staring at your phone. You’d just got off the phone with Fin.

Ed Tucker was dead.

Ed Tucker had brain cancer and killed himself just hours ago.

You took slow, deep breaths. You met Ed only twice and once was at his retirement party a few days earlier, you only went to support Liv. Your brain was going in overdrive. When you started dating Sonny the squad became like an instant family. And the thought of losing any of them scared you. 

_Leaving the office now, see you seen x_

You smiled down at the text from Sonny. He always texted you, it started from your early dating years, Sonny would text you when he left the precinct so you knew he was safe to ease your mind. You quietly pottered around the house, cleaning up while you waited for Sonny. The kids had been asleep for a couple of hours so you had time to clean up but still you cleaned and recleaned waiting for Sonny.

You were in the kitchen cleaning the countertop for the fourth time when you heard the door open. Sonny dropped his briefcase on the floor with a sigh before making a beeline to the kitchen. Without saying a word you turned to him and opened your arms. Sonny moved to you, wrapping his long arms around you. You felt the tension leave your body.

“I love you” Sonny mumbled into your hair “I love you and I love the kids and I don’t want you to think I’d ever leave you or them”

“I know I love you too” you rubbed circles on his back “go, go check on them I know you want to”

“I’ll be right back” he kissed your cheek before heading down the hallway to the kids’ rooms. You stood at the end of the hallway and watched as he moved from the boys' room over to Adalyn’s. You and Sonny loved your kids equally but it was not a secret that your youngest Adalyn had Sonny wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born 18 months ago. 

“Did you know Henry is sleeping with his basketball?” Sonny smiled quietly walking back down the hallway and following you back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah that’s this week’s obsession” you nodded, Sonny sat down at the kitchen island with a massive grin on his face. “Gonna follow in the Carisi footsteps be the next Lebron” 

“I hope so considering Luca went for soccer” Sonny playfully rolled his eyes. You grabbed out the plate of pasta you kept aside for him and warmed it up for him “and when did Adalyn stop sleeping with her pacifier?” 

“Oh she didn’t, I couldn’t find any of them, she screamed for an hour before she tired herself out... which reminds me we need to pick up some more up because I am not going through that again” 

The microwave beeped, you pulled the bowl out and placed it in front of Sonny. A comfortable silence fell over the apartment as Sonny started eating. Slowly, as he ate, Sonny took your hand and pulled you lightly onto his lap. 

“Do you want to talk about Ed?” you asked leaning your head on his shoulder. Sonny sighed, not really knowing what to say. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know what to think... It’s just... More cops are dying at the hands of their own guns and I just...” Sonny shook his head not able to finish his sentence.

“I was so relieved when you told me about the ADA job” 

“Really?” Sonny asked 

“I know I said I didn’t care whether you stayed a detective or became and ADA and I would have stood by you whatever you chose but I’m not going to lie that I feel better knowing you’re at the DA’s office rather than then at the precinct... blame the kids, they came me worry” you joked “It’s good to know you don’t guns around you 24/7... and like you said more cops are dying from their own guns...” 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise, you gotta know that” 

“I know you’d never leave us by choice but as a detective things weren’t always your choice. I was always scared that you’d never come back to me. I’m an ER nurse Sonny... I deal with gunshots often and it scares me... that night you came in was the scariest moment of my life and we hadn’t even together a year” 

“I never knew you felt like that” 

“I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you” you smiled at him kissing his chin “I was petrified when I found out I was pregnant with Luca that I’d be a single parent and then we had Henry and I was still scared and then with Adalyn it was only a little scary” 

“So what you’re saying is if we had another you wouldn’t freak out” Sonny smiled. You laughed wrapping you arms tighter around him. “come on let’s go to bed” 

“You promise me you’re okay right?” you asked as Sonny double-checked all the locks 

“I am perfect and I promise if I’m not I’ll talk to you” 

“It doesn’t have to be me just someone” 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi


End file.
